


Tumbling Down

by Delta267



Series: Fire Emblem Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta267/pseuds/Delta267
Summary: Robin is between a friend and a dragon, Kill the dragon himself and the world is saved, but he dies, let Chrom get the killing blow and Grima will just come back. He has to make this decision himself and Damn the consequences.In part Inspired by Komm Susser Tod from the film End of Evangelion.





	Tumbling Down

The Fell Dragon, if you could even call it that, was a large but very deformed beast, a half baked experiment from a long dead alchemist, only able to get close to success due to having an avatar, rather than a bloodbonded family. An avatar had it uses, direct control sure was one, but Grima’s avatar was such a glaring weakness that it was a wonder he even got this far with his plan, should His avatar strike him down the Fell beast would be no more, not merely slumbering.

That was the problem for Grima.

The avatar had made friends, had been largely disconnected from the ‘Dragon’ and had been actually fighting against him, but at least he had dragged a more fitting body from one of the many futures this world had, but the Army of the Exalt got to Origin Island far too easily, Aversa was striken down and fled, this was disconcerting at best, but Grima feared for the first time in a very very long time...

* * *

 

They were on the back of the ‘Dragon’ That damn Divine Bitch had dragged them up and now he had an army in his face and a deathwish should he attack thek directly, He had an army of his own but it was limited at best, Already depleated at worst, there were entire nations out for his blood after all. The Avatar, Robin he was called, was still fighting back from control and was already advancing closer, covered in blood that likely isnt his, a sword soaked in it. Silver, forged silver, bane to any great beast, but at least it wasnt Falchion, that was something to fear.

The Avatar was using Grima’s own power against him, Ignis, the flames of ruin. To be disarmed in such a way was more insulting than being outright disobeyed, but it didnt matter, The Avatar would be dead soon and nothing would stop him then, Absolutely nothing.

* * *

A Strike from Ignis rang true, Grima had a sword in his chest, his human form’s heart split by the arcane silver, Robin knew it was over, Grima taken down, But there was a problem, the beast beneath them died alongside its rider, Naga got everyone off already to safe ground, but Robin was stuck, bleeding from within, his body leaking magic like a spirit given physical form. He fell, toppled over, off the edge, as did the body of Grima, blood trailed the sky as they plummeted to the waves below. Robin, a man without bonds, with only one goal once he learned his true heritage, a Single soul driven to save the world out of need, Cast to a watery and very cold grave. He died before he could feel this chil, his last thought of the plain he woke up in, that fateful day.

 

 


End file.
